Diario de un Amor
by chicasagacrepusculo
Summary: Edward lee toda las noches el libro que su amada Bella Swan escribio, en este relata como lo conocio y como sus padres la obligan para hacer planes de boda con Jacob Black, la cual no quiere presensiar pero ella ¿A quien elegira?TODOS HUMANOS
1. Isabella Swan

**wolas bueno este es el primer capitulo de muchos o eso espero**

**bueno gracias por el apoyo de las personas k estan leyendo**

**devuelveme mi cuerpo bueno bye**

* * *

**summary:Isabella Swan es una joven de 24 años la cual conoce a su novio edward, pero que pasara cuando vaya a pasar semana santa con sus padresy que estos practicamente la obligan a comprometerse con jacob un joven muy rico que ara ella aquien elegiara a edward el hermoso pianista o a jacob el junior de su familia, pero si todo esto no lo narrara ella si no un libro el cual escribio y que es leido por edward **

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Diario de un amor

Edward Pov

Aquí estaba yo, solo, sentado en este sillón tan viejo, recordando al primer y único amor de mi vida.

Otra vez empezaba a leer el libro de aquella mujer a la cual amaba, su historia de amor, en este libro que reposaba en mis manos, estaba su historia, la historia de cómo mi amada me conoció y de cómo formo una familia con aquel hombre al cual adoraba con toda el alma y que a pesar de sus defectos, el también la amaba con toda el alma.

Volteé el libro que estaba en mis manos para leer la contraportada. Y decía así:

_-¿Te casarías conmigo?-me dijo Jacob abriendo una pequeña cajita de terciopelo.-_

_-Yo…-dije con la vista en mis padres-yo…acepto_

_Mis padres estaba eufóricos por lo de la boda, ellos y los padre de Jacob junto con este se ponían de acuerdo, para la fecha en la que me casaría, mientras yo pensaba en cómo demonios le diría a Edward que me casaría en un mes…_

_-¿Por qué me haces esto?-dijo el hombre que tenía enfrente-¿Qué, acaso no me amas?_

_-yo… no, lo siento pero lo amo a el_

_-bueno, entonces vete, no tienes nada que hacer aquí_

Termine de leer la contra portada y voltee el libro a la portada

_Diario de mi Amor_

Abrí aquel libro y comencé a leer el primer capítulo de este.

_Isabella Swan_

_Alguna vez les ha sucedido que están entre la espada y la pared o que están divididos en dos partes. Pues a mi si, se preguntaran que quien soy._

_Soy Isabella Marie Swan, pero me gusta que me digan bella, tengo 24 años, naci en Phoenix, Arizona, pero me mude a una pequeña casa en Forks en cuanto me gradué de la universidad, trabajo de escritora, para la editorial alfaguara, y eh publicado la pequeña saga de crepúsculo la cual han tenido una gran fama._

_Mis padre son Charlie y René Swan, ellos son un poco anticuados y me llaman una vez a la semana desde Phoenix para ver cómo ha ido en este tiempo, sinceramente no soy una chica muy cool y moderna por eso mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon me viste como se le da la gana_

_Mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon, la importante diseñadora de la marca Liz minelli. A ella la conocí en un desfile de modas en Seattle a la cual fui invitada. Desde que le hable por primera vez supe que seriamos grandes amigas, ella tiene 23 años y un gran hombre como novio; Jasper Hale, el magnate y gran hombre de negocios, propietario de los cruceros hale, a él lo conocimos en un restaurante, es una gran persona y para ser millonario es muy joven, solo tiene 25 años _

_Jasper, tiene una hermana gemela: Rosalie Hale_

_Rosalie, es una famosa modelo, ella patrocina la marca de ropa de victoria secret, rose al igual que Alice tiene un novio encantador. Se preguntaran porque encantador. Porque su novio es Emmett Swan, mi hermano._

_-bicho, mueve tu apestoso culo a la sala, ahora mismo-dijo el tarado de mi hermano._

_-voy, mocoso-grite saliendo e mi recamara_

_Emmett Swan, alias el rompe huesos, Emmett es el jugador de fútbol americano más grande de nuestros tiempos. A todo el que lo molestaba el solamente lo tacleaba y les rompía unos cuantos huesos._

_Mi gigantesco hermano tenía 26 años y vivía con su novia en Port Ángeles._

_-¿qué quieres pedazo de idiota?- le dije a mi hermano, una vez que estuve en la sala_

_-eres muy mala Isabella, yo que te quiero tanto y que te traía muy buenas noticias-dijo haciendo un puchero como un niño de 5 años_

_-está bien, olvida lo que dije-dije siguiéndole el juego-¿Qué quieres hermanito?-dije falsamente_

_-bueno, solo quería decirte que cierto libro llamado amanecer a sido publicado hoy-dijo mostrando mi libro, el último libro de la saga_

_Grite lanzándome sobre él, lo cual provoco que ambos cayéramos al suelo. Le arrebate el libro del as manos y lo revise para comprobar que estaba completo y si estaba todo estaba completo._

-guau, no lo puedo creer, es fantástico-dije conteniendo las lágrimas provocadas por la emoción

-ni yo, cuando pase al centro comercial, no preguntes porque, lo vi y sin duda alguna lo compre. Aunque en ese preciso momento pensé "_¿Cómo es que ese libro tan cool lo escribió un bicho raro y asqueroso?"-dijo insultándome_

_-oh, cierra el hocico, idiota-dije gritando le ala cara_

_-oblígame-dijo retándome_

_-¿quieres que te obligue?-dije enfrentadlo_

_-si es que puedes-me dijo _

_-bueno, pero no digas que yo no te lo advertí-dije lanzando me a su cuello para morderlo_

_-no, ahhhh, quítate, ahhhhhhhhhh, me vas a arrancar las cuerdas vocales, ahhhh, suéltame, me lastimas-dijo tratando de apartarme_

_-está bien, te suelto-dije soltándolo y poniéndome de pie-pero una cosa si te advierto, me vuelves a insultar o a provocar y te quedaras sin voz, ¿me entendiste?-dije con un timbre de voz demasiado alto_

_-sí, si te entendí-dijo mi hermano poniéndose de pie-asta la parte de que me soltabas bicho inmundo y asqueroso-dijo lo ultimo corriendo por la puerta trasera_

_-ahhhhhhhhhh, no huyas, mariquita_

_Ese día empezó toda la historia por la cual estoy dividida en dos portas y porque estoy entre la espada y la pared_

_

* * *

_

**bueno este fue el primer capitulo de una historia que en mi opinion va a estar muy buena espero que sean muchos mas capitulo que estos y que la recivan tan bien como la de devuelveme mi cuerpo bueno eso es todo me voy sin antes recordarle que por favor envien reviews con su opinion asi que bueno bye**

**att**

**liz**

**pd:ay imagenes de esta historia veanlas plis**


	2. Edward Cullen

**hola de nuevo se que me eh tardado demasiado y que notengo perdon de dios pero bueno eh tenido problemas personales y se me a dificultado tener inspiracion bueno solo quiero de cir gracias alas personas que an agragado este finc a asus favoritos pero porfaovr queles cuesta dejar su opinion de le finc por favor(puchero tipo Alice)si bueno me voy sin antes agradecerles a :**

**, butterfly98, alex123456789, a mi prima marifer y un agradecimiento super especial a Suiza-love que aunque no la conosco pero me a apoyado demasiado**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo y la saga que se mensiona le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Termine de leer el primer capítulo de ese libro el cual leía todas las noches y me apresure a cenar con mis tres hijos, ya que mi esposa había partido a un viaje de negocios de improviso.

-papi, _cuano_ va a llega mi mami _po_ que la _taño muso_-dijo Anthony uno de mis gemelos de tres años de edad.

-no lose Thony, lo más seguro es que vuelva en una semana o en 3 días, eso es impredecible pero recuerda que nunca tarda demasiado, mejor piensa en lo divertido que no la vamos a pasar cuando ella vuelva-le conteste, poniéndome en cunclillas para estar a su altura.

-papa, pronto será el día de la madre ¿y si no llega mi mama?-dijo demasiado preocupada mi hija Elizabeth de 6 años.

-claro que va llegar nena, ella te adora y sabe muy bien cuanto significa ese día para ti- le dije a Beth-A de mas que no recuerdas que este será su ultimo viaje y que después podremos ir de vacaciones a la casa que tenemos en florida y podremos visitar a tus abuelitos.

-sí, papa, ese es lo que me anima aparte de que mi mami nunca me ah fallado en algo-comento mi dulce niña

-¿Ángela?-llame a nuestra niñera, ama de llaves y intima amiga de la familia

-si señor, Cullen- me respondió saliendo de la cocina

-Ángela, ya te eh dicho que no me digas señor Cullen solo dime por mi nombre, Edward-Ángela Weber era una muchacha amable e inocente la cual tenia un alma muy limpia era también muy respetuosa, sin duda una de las mejores personas que había conocido gracias a mi esposa.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo Edmund?-pregunte, ya que no lo había visto durante toda la cena, el nunca acostumbraba a no asistir a la cena

-oh, el está tomando su siesta, ya que hoy hizo varias actividades en el colegio y está sumamente cansado. ¿Quiere que lo despierte, para que cene?-pregunto Ángela señalando con su dedo índice de la mano izquierda el cuarto de los gemelos.

-no, déjalo dormir, si tu dices que esta exhausto lo debe estar solo te pido que por favor cuando despiste serias tan amable de darle su cena y lo dirijas a mi estudio ya que quiero conversar con él-pregunte aun sabiendo que ella aceptaría

-por supuesto señor, Cullen-dijo demasiado formal para mi gusto

-Ángela- le reprimí

-perdón-se disculpo-por supuesto Edward- corrigió

-así esta mejor, ahora iré a mi estudio por favor si alguien llama niégame, claro a menos que sea mi esposa ahí si me avisas para conversar con ella, ahora si me disculpas me retiro-dije encaminándome a mi estudio

-claro Edward-contesto Ángela con una enorme sonrisa

Me dirija Asia mi estudio para proseguir con la lectura de mi libro favorito

Cuando llegue a mi estudio, me apresure a abrir el cajón del escritorio que tenia llave y saque el libro, me encamine a el sillón frente a la fogata y la encendí a flama demasiado baja para proseguir con la lectura.

_Edward Cullen_

_Me apresure en conducir rumbo a la casa de los Cullen, en mi lindo Austin Martín con el propósito mostrarle mi libro a mi mejor amiga y confidente de todos mis secretos Alice Cullen, alias el pequeño demonio de Tazmania, pero claro que ella no sabe que le digo asía. A ella le informaría primero de la venta de mi libro(sin contar a mi estúpido hermano, Emmett) que a mis otros amigos por dos simples razones: uno se molestaría si ella fuera la última en enterarse o una de las ultimas y dos: por que cuando lo termine y lo lleve a la editorial no quise mostrar el contenido de mi último libro a nadie y el pequeño demonio de Tazmania se puso como loca y empezó a decir quien sabe que barbaridades en todos los idiomas existentes, porque sinceramente a veces mi amiga habla tan rápido y idiomas variados que ni se le entiende ,y ese día dijo sartas barbaridades por que no le mostré el libro ya según ella era la fan numero uno de mis libros._

_Cuando di la vuelta en la última curva que me conduciría a la casa de los Cullen, claramente vi un volvo plateado__** un nuevo coche para Alice**__ pensé en aquel momento, pero lo que no sabia es que estaba muy equivocada._

_Cuando estaba en el porche y toque el timbre para entrar a la casa de los Cullen no capte algún rastro de algún ser viviente. Así que me dispuse a entrar en la casa y buscar ,en la sala, en la cocina, en la biblioteca, en el comedor, en el garaje, en el baño de la planta baja y nada, y mejor tome la decisión de subir al tercer piso para continuar con mi búsqueda en el cuarto de Alice._

_Iba tan, pero tan adentrada en mis locos y extraños pensamientos que no note que alguien estaba en el pasillo y mucho menos que se dirigía a mi dirección, hasta que coche con algo duro como el mármol, peor cálido como el atardecer de Phoenix y vi una larga pila de papeles caer al suelo._

_-yo… lo siento… enserio lo lamento mucho-dije recogiendo los papeles –no me di cuenta, de que alguien estaba en el pasillo, dios, que estúpida soy._

_-No eres estúpida, y si lo eres yo también lo soy ya que tampoco me di cuenta de que venias caminando en el pasillo, pero no te preocupes a todos nos a llegado a suceder alguna vez-dijo una voz aterciopelada, lo cual provoco que levantara la vista y que mis ojos achocolatados chocaran con unos ojos verdes como esmeralda, me tedio su mano y me ayudo a levantarme del piso ya que junto con los papeles yo a había caído._

_-gracias-dije ya de pie y me apresure a presentarme-soy Bella Swan, amiga de Alice_

_-mucho gusto, Bella-dijo extendiéndome la mano en ademan de saludarme, la tome inmediatamente-Edward Cullen_

_Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, me sonaba, será primo de Alice, no, Edward Cullen, Edward Cullen, bingo ya sé quien es Edward Cullen(Eddie como le decía Alice de cariño, según ella), es el hermano mayor de Alice, vivía en Londres se fue justo una semana antes de que yo llegara al pueblo, es doctor__** y uno tremendamente sabroso**__ ey cállate nadie pidió tu opinión__** si, lose pero aun así esta tremendamente bueno o ¿no?**__ si, esta bueno pero… oye, maldita tramposa, te partiré tu maldita y horrorosa cara__** ja no puedes **__¿a no? Y según tu porque no puedo__** Porque soy parte de ti tarada, soy la parte morbosa y masoquista de tu cabeza**__ rayos ahhhhhh maldita voz, idiota__** no te confundas la idiota aquí eres tu, porque en vez de estar aquí de niña santa te lo deberías estar ligando para después tener lo en tu cama u ti…**_

_Decidí que era mejor callar a la maltita parte mala de mi cabeza_

_-Hola, estas aquí, helloooo-dijo el hermano de Edward agitando su mano derecha frente a mi rostro_

_-eh, si, lo siento-dije a un medio ida,, tratando de callar a la maldita vocecita que me decía que hiciera cosas malas_

_-es que te veías medio ida, muy hundida en tus pensamientos- comento un poco burlón en el tono de voz eh de reconocer._

_-si, lo lamento-dije sin tiendo en mis mejillas es sonrojo-tu eres el hermano de Alice ¿cierto?_

_-sí, y sin ofender ¿tú qué haces aquí?_

_-bueno, yo vivo aquí en Forks y Alice es mi mejor amiga así que vine a…-decidí cerrar mi boca y no decirle más, porque lo mas seguro era que él era uno de los tantos hombres que odiaba mi saga, no quise quedar en vergüenza, bueno en mas vergüenza._

_-¿a...?-pregunto_

_-a…a enseñarle mi nuevo libro de amanecer, acaban de publicarlo y a ella le encanta la saga-le dije lo más rápido que mis pulmones me lo permitieron._

_-ah, así que tu eres la famosa escritora de la saga de crepúsculo ¿eh?-dijo un poco…¿emocionado?. Eso sí que se hizo demasiado extraño._

_-eh, si creo que soy esa-dije notablemente sorprendida- y tu ¿a qué te dedicas?-le pregunte aunque ese dato ya me lo sabía, solo quería sacar un tema a flote para hacer una plática que no fuera yo o mis libros._

_-Soy doctor, vine aquí porque hay una vacante en el hospital de Port Ángeles, así que pienso tomarla y mudarme con mis padres-contesto_

_-que bien- comente_

_-ahhhhhhhhhhh- oí un grito que me asusto demasiado-veo que ya sean conocido y sino, ella es Bella Swan mi mejor amiga y autora de mi saga favorita y el es Eddie mi hermanito y el mejor doctor del del país después de mi papa claro, pero bueno descartando todo eso y yendo al grano ¿Qué haces aquí, Bella? Si nos íbamos a ver a las 8:00 en tu casa-dijo todo esto en solo un momento, sin tomar una sola bocada de aire._

_-qué manera de recibir a tu mejor amiga y más aun si te trae tan buenas noticias, como que ya se publico mi libro-dije lo mas natural que pude_

_-lo siento pero yo esperaba verte en tu casa hasta las…espera ¿Qué dijiste , ya se público?-dijo al fin entendiendo mis palabras. Puse el libro enfrente de su pequeña cara de duende para que lo mirara_

_-ahhhhhhhhh-dijo arrebatándome el libro de las manos y dando saltos por todo el pasillo-es impresionante, ahhhh, por fin mi espera a terminado_

_-dios, que emocionada esta-dijo Edward asombrado, pero no sorprendido_

_-si lose, pero, así es…_

_-Alice-completamos los dos_

* * *

_**espero que les aye gustado y sino porfavor aganlo saber bueno en mi perfil estan algunas fotos de la casa de los cullen y mas espero que sean de su agrado las dejopara que se imaginen como es la casa ydemas cosas bueno con esto me despito espero queles gusten mis demas historias adios **_

_**bye**_

_**att liz**_


	3. Bella Italia

**hola amiguitos komo an estado esproque bn si no ps k mla lo siento por ustedes bueno solo paso para dejarles un nuevo capitulo el cula me gusto mucho nose porque me tarde en subir el cap creo que fue por falta de tiempo lo que pasa es que tengo que inventar una historia sobre un confkicot en una cuidas es para civica y pues eh estado trbajando como mula invesntandola y creando un croquis para hacer la maqueta bah bueno kiero agracecer a **

**javi-009, maru tc, afroditacullen y elenitaMC**

**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Crepúsculo le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

Bella Italia

Ya había terminado de leer el segundo capitulo de aquel libro y estaba ansioso por seguir con el tercero, pero entonces tocaron la puerta de mi estudio.

-¿Quien es?- respondí ante la llamada de la puerta

-Soy yo Edward, Ángela-dijo ella atreves de la puerta

-Claro pasa Ang-conteste amablemente y guarde el libro en el cajón en el cual correspondía

-Le habla la señora-y dijo y extendió el teléfono

-Oh gracias, Ang-dije y tome el teléfono de entre sus pequeñas manos, ella se retiro y yo conteste a la llamada de mi esposa-hola, amor

-Hola, amor mío ¿Como has estado?- me pregunto como siempre, preocupada por mi

-Pues en cuestión de salud bien- dije un poco desanimado

-¿Y en cuestión sentimental como has estado, cariño?-me pregunto con voz dulce

-Mal, te extraño como un loco- conteste

-Hay amor, yo también te eh extrañado demasiado, pero recuerda que esta ya es mi ultimo viaje y también recuerda que pronto estaré con ustedes, ¿Como están los niños?

-muy bien Ángela ya los acostó en sus camas-le dije en tono despreocupado

! SEÑORA CULLEN YA ES MOMENTO DE QUE SALGA LA ESTÁN ESPERANDO ¡- oí que le gritaron a mi esposa

-Edward, amor me tengo que retirar, me están esperando en la sala de juntas, nos vemos pronto, cuida a los niños y recuerda que te amo mucho-dijo y ni siquiera me dio tiempo de responderle porque colgó

Deposite el teléfono encima de mi escritorio y saque el libro del cajón para poder proseguir con la lectura de aquel libro.

_Alice seguía saltando como una chiquilla por todo el pasillo, enserio esta loca amiga ya me había mareado, no entendía que podía significar ese libro si tan solo era un libro más ¿no? otro libro de tantos_

_-No bella, no es un libro mas, es el último libro de mi saga favorita el cual eh esperado por demasiado tiempo y que mi ingrata amiga no me ah dejado leer-dijo Alice posando su pequeño e imperativo cuerpo, frente al mio._

_A caso acaba de leer mi mente_

_-No, no eh leído tu mente, pero, vamos Bella, eres tan predecible-dijo Alice dándome una sonrisa, pero en vez de parecer una linda sonrisa parecía una extraña mueca._

_-Ok, pero, ahora que ya nos vimos, gracias a dios no tendremos que salir a cenar a ese lugar tan llamativo y que no es de mi agrado-dije suspirando del gran alivio, ya que no me favorecía para nada que la pequeña duende me llevara a lugares, lujos, elegantes y demasiado extravagantes._

_-No, Bella, no iremos a cenar a ese insignificante restaurante, iremos a uno mejor, iremos a "Bella Italia", y mas te vale no ponerte demasiado difícil ¿eh?-dijo la muy maldita duende tomando una postura extraña del cuerpo_

_-Pero Alice…-no pude terminar la larga protesta que estaba por hacer, por que ella me interrumpió_

_-Nada de peros Bella, hoy será tu noche, quieras o no- dijo Alice, iba a abrir la boca para intentar protestar de nuevo pero como la primera vez me interrumpió- enserio Bella no querrás hacer un berrinche en frente de mi hermano ¿verdad?-dijo Alice alzando la ceja y señalando a Edward, el cual se veía divertido por nuestra discusión _

_-Esta bien, Alice, esta vez tu ganas, iré al restaurante , pero no tengo nada que ponerme esta noche y ya es muy tarde para ir de compras-dije dándome por vencida ya que sabia que si no cedía ahora ella haría su lindo puchero y yo caería rendida suplicándole que me llevase con ella, pero que por favor no llorara mas._

_-Hay solo es ese problema mira por eso no te preocupes Bella, ya eh comprado un lindo vestido-me contesto la loca esa de mi amiga_

_-Ya tenias preparado esto desde hace tiempo ¿verdad?-pregunte intrigante_

_-No, bueno si, bueno no, hay algo así-dijo asiendo que a mi mente se le formara un revoltijo de palabras._

_-A ver Alice explícate, por que no te eh entendido nada-dijo Edward un poco exasperado._

_Por alguna extraña razón me había olvidado de su presencia en la estancia __**no es cierto, si desde que tropezaste con el, has estado pensando en lo lindos que son sus ojos, y no mientas**__ oh tu solo cállate_

_-Bueno es que yo tenia planeado ponerle ese vestido, pero para la noche en que se presentara tu libro, pero como esa noche es hoy, pues te lo pondrás hoy-dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa en el rostro-así que no perdamos mas tiempo porque nos tenemos que arreglar ahora, y no te preocupes por la demás familia, yo le avisare a todos, además Rosalie me hablo para decirme que vendría de vista y no debe tardar en llegar._

_-Esta bien, vamos a alistarnos, al mal paso darle prisa-dijo como que no quiere la cosa_

_**Dos horas mas tarde*-* dos horas mas tarde**__***-*dos mas tarde*-* dos horas mas tarde *-* **_

_Ya había pasado dos horas desde que Alice me sometió al martirio de arreglarme, una hora y media desde que Rosalie llego uniéndose a Alice para torturarme, una hora desde que toda la familia Cullen que faltaba en la casa había regresado y media hora desde que me estaban peinando_

_-Aun, Alice, duele, por favor solo déjame así, no me importa si no me peino, por favor déjame así, ay-le reclamaba a Alice, ya que ella me estaba jalando con demasiado exceso mi adolorido cabellito._

_-Pues a mí si me importa como te veas, y me vale un rábano si te duele, pero que nunca haz oído esa frase que dice "la belleza cuesta"-dijo Alice apretando aun más el listón azul que tenia en la cabeza._

_-Auch, si la eh escuchado, pero no sabia que en mi se aplicaba-dije con una mueca de dolor y de impotencia._

_-Cariño, esa palabra en todos se aplica- dijo Alice dándole una tirón mas a los prendedores mi peinado- incluso en mi._

_Esto del peinado me estaba matando, mi cabeza me dolía mucho, pero eh de admitir que el peinado estaba quedando muy hermoso, era el indicado para esta ocasión, sencillo pero elegante._

_Alice se había en cargado de alaciar mi cabello de manera que quedara pegado a mi cara, el peinado consistía en un chongo hecho con extremo cuidado, el chongo estaba sujetado por prendedores y ligas ocultos, la única parte que quedaba suelta de mi cabello era la parte de adelante que estaba situada en la parte derecha de mi frente y en la parte trasera de mis orejas tenia un lindo y colorido listón azul._

_-Listo haz quedado hermosa pero ahora tienes que ver tu vestido-dijo Alice encaminándose a su guarda ropas._

_Cuando llego a este saco un porta vestidos negro en la cual pude vislumbrar las letras que marcaban que le producto era de la famosísima tienda "Liz Minelli", Alice abrió la bolsa y saco un lindo vestido de un color azul turquesa muy bonito y elegante._

_El vestido era largo, probablemente me quedaría hasta el tobillo, no tenía tirantes lo que quería decir que era descubierto de la espalda, tenia como una especie de diamantes alrededor del busto y tenia una pequeña abertura en la parte bajad el lado izquierdo._

_-Alice, es hermoso-dije admirando aquel precioso vestido, pero después recapacite-no Alice, no puedo aceptarlo, te debió costar una fortuna, no lo puedo aceptar_

_-Hay bella ándale, ya lo eh comprado y en la tienda no aceptaran devoluciones-dijo Alice poniendo cara de borrego a medio morir- además considéralo como un regalo por el éxito de tu libro_

_-Esta bien Alice, lo aceptare pero solo por esta vez ¿eh?-dije obsequiándole una sonrisa amable_

_**30 minutos después *-* 30 minutos después *-* 30 minutos después *-* 30 minutos después**_

_Estábamos todas arregladas y conversando muy animadamente en el cuarto de Alice_

_-CHICAS YA ES HORA DE IRNOS-grito Emmett desde la sala_

_-YA VAMOS- le contesto Alice en un grito_

_-Chicas, creo que ya es la hora para deslumbrar a los chicos-dijo Rosalie en tono seductor. A lo que todas empezamos a reír._

_-No, rose, serán ustedes las que los deslumbraran, no yo-dije entre risas_

_-No, Bella, esta noche todas, y cuando digo todas es todas, deslumbraremos a los chicos-dijo Alice con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara _

_Nos apresuramos para bajar con los chicos, la primera que bajo fue Esme, la cual vestía un lindo vestido negro de una tela un poco transparente, pero con líneas anchas que lo hacían resaltar. El vestido tenia tirantes y era escotado del busto._

_Cuando Esme bajo pude ver que Carlisle le tomo de la mano y la beso tan amorosamente, que en ese beso se podía demostrar el infinito amor que se tenían el uno al otro._

_La que bajo después fue Alice, la cual llevaba un vestido color verde, descubierto por la parte de enfrente el cual se unía en uno para poderse sujetar y que no cayera, el vestido le llegaba asta el pie y alcanzaba a cubrir una buena parte de sus zapatillas las cual eran del mismo color que su vestido, color verde._

_Alice bajo muy elegantemente y al llamar la atención después de la entrada de Esme, Jasper se le quedo viendo por mas tiempo del que estaba permitido ver, lo cual no me sorprendió ya que Alice y el eran demasiado unidos el uno al otro, ellos estaba atados por un hilo indivisible. _

_La que siguió después de Alice, fue Rosalie la cual (como siempre) era la mas glamurosa y la mas hermosa de todas nosotras. Alice le obligo a usar un vestido rojo que resaltaba por el color de su piel y por el tono de su cabello el cual era dorado. El vestido estaba al igual que el de Alice descubierto del busto y los dos tirantes que sostenían el vestido estaban cruzados por la espalda_

_Al bajar mi hermano se quedo sin aire y sus ojos al igual que su boca se abrieron de par en par. Cuando Rose llego a la planta baja mi hermano la tomo de la cintura y la trajo hacia el para darle un ferviente beso lleno de pasión_

_Cuando decidí por fin bajar, todos estaban con su respectiva pareja, excepto Edward el cual me mirada con sus ojos esmeralda tan lindos y apasionados._

_El muy caballerosamente me extendió la mano para ayudarme a bajar los últimos escalones, tome su mano y termine de bajar todos los escalones restantes, pero al alzar la vista hacia su rostro me encontré con dos ojos verdes como esmeraldas y profundos como cuevas, no tuve otro remedio que perderme en esos apasionantes ojos._

_Escuche como alguien se aclaraba la garganta y con un gran sonrojo me aleje bruscamente de Edward _

_-Muy bien todos nos iremos en nuestros respectivos carros- suspire aliviada de que por fin pudiera irme sola en mi auto- Bella, Emmett ya ha llevado tu auto a tu casa y tendrás que irte con Edward en el volvo-me dijo la muy maldita duende_

_Suspire resignada y dije:_

_-si a Edward no le molesta_

_-no, por supuesto que no me molesta para nada-respondió Edward con la mirada perdida fijamente en mis ojos_

_-excelente-exclamo Esme- ahora chicos nos tentaremos que ir no queremos perder la reservación verdad_

_-no claro que no-dijimos Edward y yo al mismo tiempo, lo cual causo la risa de los dos_

_Nos apresuramos por partir rumbo al restaurante, el cual sinceramente yo desconocía_

_Al llegar al auto de Edward, el muy caballerosamente me abrió la puerta del copiloto_

_-gracias- susurre_

_Se limito a asentir con la cabeza y a aproximarse a la puerta del piloto para poder partir a lujoso restaurant_

_El camino era demasiado silencioso y sentía gran curiosidad por observar a Edward, pero temia que me atrapara observándolo así que halle una forma mas eficaz de poder observarlo sin que el se diera cuenta, por la ventana que era de vidrios polarizados lo cual facilitaba la vista de aquel hermoso hombre._

_Por la ventana pude visualizar su rostro perfectamente, tenia la vista fijamente en la carretera y tenia un semblante serio, se dio la vuelta para observarme y nuestros ojos se encontraron por el reflejo del cristal. Eso provoco mi sonrojo total._

_Volta instantáneamente mi vista hacia mi regazo y Edward volteo la suya hacia la carretera. El resto del camino se pasó rodeado de silencio, el único ruido que se escuchaba era el suave rugido del motor_

_Al llegar al lugar Alice ya tenia todo preparado y camarero solo nos indico en que lugar teníamos que tomar asiento._

_El restaurant era demasiado elegante para mi gusto, las mesas tenían un malten de color blanco bordado en la parte baja, cada mesa tenia todo los cubiertos en su respectivo lugar, también tenían floreros con rosas en ellas las cuales me agradaron mucho pero no hay nada como las fresias mi flor favorita. Sus paredes eran de un color marrón y tenia grandes hileras de color dorado su piso de un azulejo color blanco, hermoso. Eran tan elegante que tenia hasta pista de baile y su propia equipo de música el cual consistía de un pianista, un guitarristas, un violinista y el coro el cual lo hacia un mujer de compleción mediana._

_-Alice esta muy lindo y elegante, pero debe ser demasiado costoso esta vez te pasaste-comente aun recorriendo el lugar con la mirada_

_-no, bella esta vez no me pase, solo digamos que esta ves encontré el lugar perfecto para celebrar-dijo Alice con una gran sonrisa en el rostro_

_-y dime hermanita, para cuando me presentas a un cuñadito-dijo mi tonto hermano alzando una ceja_

_-silencio zopenco, que ya van a cantar el baile de la noche- le callé y agregue- además no se me ah olvidado lo de la mañana_

_-ok, me callo-contesto Emmett supuse que por temor que lo golpease en el restaurante_

_Las luces se apagaron y un pequeño reflector con luz de color azul el cual alumbro al cantante y comenzó una linda melodía en guitarra, ella tatareaba después ala melodía sele fueron sumando los demás instrumentos hasta que por fin ella empezó a cantar una linda canción la cual tenia un enorme sentimiento de parte de ella._

_La primera pareja se animo a bailar, era un par de adultos y si no hubiera visto a Esme y a Carlisle levantarse de la silla no sabría si eran ellos ya que parecían un par de adolecentes enamorados. Después de que ellos fueran a la pista, las demás parejas se armaron de valor y se aproximaron a la pista, la segunda pareja que llego ala pista fue un par de viejitos que se veían demasiado tiernos, después unos adolecentes enamorados y así fueron pasando todos asta que me di cuenta que los chicos también se habían ido a bailar y que los únicos sentados en todo el restaurante eran una familia unas chicas un grupo de ancianas Edward y yo, los cuales nos quedamos solos en la mesa._

_Voltee a ver su cara, pero al toparme con sus ojos esmeralda no hice mas que suspirar como una adolecente llena de hormonas_

_Edward se levanto y supuse que porque le había disgustado mi mirada hasta pensé que me reclamaría pero me sorprendió bastante lo que hizo_

_-y bien bella quieres bailar-dijo extendiéndome su mano derecha_

_Yo muy cortésmente tome su mano y me levante de mi asiento pero le dije:_

_-claro que me encantaría bailar pero yo no ¡se bailar- dije avergonzada, sentía todas mi sangre en mi cara_

_-peor si todos sabes bailar- dijo esa hermosa sonrisa que ponía la cual que quisieras que fuera solo tuya esta ves no discutiré contigo se lose pero admítelo nunca será tuya genial ahora hasta mi conciencia me insulta_

_-bueno no es que no sepa bailar pero soy demasiado torpe y me caigo con facilidad-dije aun mas avergonzada_

_-no te preocupes yo te cuidare, aunque sea de ti misma- dijo volviendo a tomar mi mano y dirigiéndose a la pista de baile._

_Me tomo suavemente por la cintura y yo pase mis brazos sobre su cuello, después por alguna extraña razón apretó mi cintura, me alzo del suelo y me puso sobre sus pies_

_-¿Por qué haces esto?, estas loco te vas a cansar-dije tratando de bajarme pero sus duros brazos me lo impidieron _

_-no, no te bajes no me cansare, casi no pesas nada –dijo volviendo ah aflojar su agarre_

_-¿pero por que haces esto?-pregunte ya que no sabia la razón por la cual me había hecho subir a sus pies como a una niña chiquita_

_-para que no caigas, te dije te mantendría a salvo- me susurro al odio, lo cual causo que se me saliera un suspiro de la boca_

_Pase toda la canción recargada en el hombre de Edward y cuando termino esta Edward dijo:_

_-esa canción se llamo linger es de Cranberries, _

_.- y como lo sabes- pregunte_

_-Ah lo vi en una película, en la de clic perdiendo el control- contesto y ambos reímos_

_A pesar de que la canción había terminado seguimos bailando ya que yo no quería separarme de el, pero cuando reconocí la nueva canción que había empezado dije:_

_-conozco esa canción, es la de My heart will go on de Celine Dion_

_-__y como la conoces- me pregunto esta vez Edward_

_-la oí en una película, la de titanic- dije entre risas y después que escucharme el también rio conmigo_

_La noche había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora me encontraba en el coche de Edward afuera de mi hogar_

_-bueno gracias Edward a sido una velada muy linda-dije con un poco de color en las mejillas_

_-si a sido una velada muy linda-dijo mirándome fijamente a las ojos- pero déjame decirte que tu has estado mas linda que esta velada_

_-gracias- dije en un tartamudeo, definitivamente ahora parecería una estúpida_

_-espero que pases bien lo que resta de tu noche-me dijo en un susurro_

_-si igual tu, adiós-dije aun tartamudeando y le deposite un pequeño beso en la mejilla_

_Salí corriendo del auto y me aproxime a la entrada de mi casa cuando llegue a esta cerré la puerta y me asome por la ventana, el tenia la mano en su mejilla dio un leve suspiro y se marcho_

_Me dispuse a dormir y esa misma noche soñé con el, soñé con Edward Cullen _

**

* * *

**

**ha sido un capitulo largo verdad? bueno ami si se me hizo largo espro k les haya gustado y rekuerden k y aestanlas imagenes de esta capitulo y las canciones en mi perfil pasen bye**

**x0x0**

**las kiero muxisimo**

**att**

**liz**

**P.D:Recuerden dejen sus opiniones o importa si son malas yo las resevire chao**


	4. Lo siento

**Hola chicas se que me querrán matar y entiendo que es por k me eh tardado demasiado en actualizar pero estoy pasando por problemas muy difíciles esta etapa de mi vida me esa costando bastante y eh intentado no rendirme pero enserio se me han juntado bastantes problemas y me siento una mierda espero que me entiendan y comprendan k no tengo humor como para actualizar, ya que no tengo nada de inspiración, espero que me dejen ideas y k me apoyen, no dejare esta historia pero si me tomare un tiempo para organizar mi cabeza**

**Las quiero mucho**

**Att**

**Chicasagacrepusculo**


End file.
